


My twenty-sixth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [26]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadayoshi tiene que lidiar con un Nishikido Ryo cansado, sin poder dormir, y molesto.</p><p>
  <i>Parte de 30 days OTP challenge ~NSFW version~<br/><span class="u">Día 26</span>: Sexo aburrido.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My twenty-sixth day with you

**Author's Note:**

> **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** No el anterior, pero sí [este](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5332952) para entender algo que dice Tatsu :)

Tadayoshi estaba llegando a su límite.

Definitivamente no había peor cosa en la vida que tener como compañero de películas a Nishikido Ryo.

Solía ser un buen compañero, lanzando al aire comentarios que hacían reír a quienes lo oían, siempre y cuando no tuviera algo de pudor en hablar.

Pero sólo Tadayoshi era testigo fehaciente de que todas las palabras que describían a su actual compañero se hacían humo al saber que había dormido pocas horas y el café terminaba haciendo el mismo efecto que un vaso con agua en su organismo.

Es decir, nada.

Y eso que ya iba por la tercera taza.

El motivo de la reunión había sido dormir juntos hasta el día siguiente que tenían una sesión fotográfica. Pero para Ryo, terminó siendo una excusa perfecta para ver junto a su pareja, una película que tenía en espera hace un largo tiempo.

Aunque el único que estaba prestándole atención era Tadayoshi que, sentado en el suelo y apoyando la espalda contra el sillón, recibía los _cariñitos_ de su pareja, ya sea con el pie, con la mano o con palabras.

Y estaba llegando a su límite.

Bufando, y girándose para estar frente a Ryo, agarró con fuerza las piernas y los brazos del mayor, y lo miró con furia.

— Ya. Estate quieto de una maldita vez — Le susurró, soltando sus extremidades abruptamente y volviendo a su posición original.

— Oye, Okura…, ¿qué sucede? — Le preguntó Ryo, enterrando los dedos de uno de sus pies entre los cabellos del rubio quien, automáticamente se levantó, apagó el televisor y se dirigió al dormitorio, donde se lanzó a la cama, de brazos cruzados. El mayor se quedó más que sorprendido por la reacción de su pareja, por lo que cual, lo primero que debía hacer era _tantear terreno_ para descubrir qué tan enojado estaba. Se sentó en la cama de Tadayoshi y se quedó mirándolo un rato mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras justas para evitar que se enfureciera todavía más —. ¿Tacchon? — Le susurró —. ¿Estás despierto?

— Claro que lo estoy. Es imposible que pueda dormirme en dos segundos, Ryo.

Con esas tres simples letras, fue consciente de lo mucho que iba a tener que esforzarse por calmar a la fiera en que se había convertido su pareja. Se restregó los ojos con fuerza y suspiró.

— Perdóname — Le dijo —. La verdad es que estoy cansado, no puedo dormir… y sabes cómo me pongo cuando sucede eso.

— Terriblemente molesto, ya lo sé — Resolvió su pareja, girándose para mirarlo. Levantó las sábanas y lo invitó a hacerle compañía —. ¿Vas a venir o no?

— ¿Me lo dices con ese tonito? — Repreguntó el aludido, con una ceja arqueada.

— No voy a decírtelo dos veces, Ryo…

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo — Accedió el morocho, sin objetar nada. Se recostó, lo miró y lo abrazó con fuerza —. Tengo frío.

El más alto aceptó el abrazo de su pareja e hizo lo mismo él también. En esas circunstancias, le parecía raro ser él el pasivo en la relación, cuando a la legua se notaba que Ryo era el más propenso a doblegarse ante Tadayoshi y no al revés. Él podía aguantar un poco más sus _torturas_. Pensando en esas cosas en vez de descansar, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo sobre su cuello, sobre uno de sus hombros. Cuando levantó un poco la sábana, se dio cuenta que no era otro que Ryo, besándolo y provocándolo.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, sosteniendo la sábana en alto para poder mirar el rostro de su pareja, pese a escasa luz del cuarto.

— ¿Se nota?

— Algo — Suspiró el rubio, bajando un poco sobre el colchón para estar a la altura de su pareja y poder besarlo y rodear su cuerpo con ambas piernas. Mientras más fuerte se hacía el agarre, más apasionados fueron volviéndose los besos que ambos intercambiaran. Finalmente, Ryo se sentó encima de Tadayoshi y se alzó por fuera de las sábanas, como si celebrara su victoria en haber alcanzado tal posición —. Me cansé — Jadeó Tadayoshi.

— ¿Eh? — Le preguntó Ryo.

— Haz lo que quieras, yo voy a dormir.

— ¿Qué? No estás hablando en serio, ¿cierto?

— Vamos, Ryo. Que tú lo haces hasta dormido.

— ¿Eh? — Sonrió el morocho.

— Ah. No te lo había dicho, pero hubo una ocasión en la que acabé sólo con tus dedos — Aunque eso no había sido una confesión ni mucho menos, Ryo no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas —. Déjame decirte que no le veo nada de gracioso a eso…

— Perdón. Pero…, si me lo cuentas recién ahora… quiere decir que tan mal no lo hice…

— No hasta haberme clavado las uñas…

— Ah. Perdón. Estaba dormido — Dijo la última frase con un tono de risa.

— Como te dije, haz lo que quieras, yo voy a dormir un rato aunque sea — Reconoció el rubio haciendo una rara posición sobre el colchón para deshacerse de su ropa interior.

— Estás resignándote a que te lo voy a hacer, ¿no?

— Ryo-chan…, te conozco. Tú no eres de las personas que no dan puntada sin hilo…

— ¡Me dijiste Ryo-chan! — Reconoció el morocho, acercándose al rostro de Tadayoshi para besarlo.

— Sí… Así te llamas, ¿no?

— Es verdad. Pero cuando estás enojado simplemente me dices Ryo.

— ¿Sí…? Nunca lo había notado…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el apasionado beso que le dio su pareja, ocasionando que todo su ser se centrara sólo en él, y en lo que su cuerpo sentía por las caricias de Ryo. De un momento a otro, sus párpados empezaron a pesarle. Pese a lo mucho que intentara permanecer despierto, simplemente, no podía. Aunque quien había descansado poco había sido Ryo, por algún motivo, parecía que se había contagiado de su cansancio y le estaba afectando demás.

— Duerme si quieres — Le susurró Ryo, con una sonrisa al haber visto el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Tadayoshi por permanecer despierto. Mientras lo penetraba lentamente, acarició sus facciones con delicadeza, ayudándolo a quedarse profundamente dormido —. Personalmente, no me gusta que mi pareja no reaccione a lo que le hago, pero…, tú eres la excepción a todas mis reglas, Tacchon — Le susurró. Debajo suyo, su oyente simplemente sonrió.


End file.
